The Word
by ciocarlie
Summary: Sang langit tampak berbeda tanpa adanya awan. Lebih cerah, namun terlihat kesepian...


**The Word**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Rated K+

Warning Shounen Ai, Semi-AU, sebenernya sebisa mungkin ini dibikin ga OOC, tapi kayaknya tetep aja OOC.

Pairing 1827

.

Langit malam itupun tampak padam—diselimuti oleh warna hitam gelap yang pekat. Bintang, menjadi satu-satunya penerang menggantikan matahari—dan bulan menjadi cermin yang memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan lembut.

Hutan itu begitu sunyi—begitu juga dengan sebuah bangunan megah yang berdiri kokoh di tengahnya.

Di sebuah ruangan—kau tampak duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di dekat jendela—menatap lurus pada pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri tepat di depanmu.

Dua insan, saling bertatapan—tanpa ada bunyi yang memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada senyuman pada pria berambut hitam, dan tak lepas senyuman darimu. Dua orang yang berlawanan—tetapi entah kenapa seolah menjadi sebuah magnet yang berdekatan.

Mulutmu terbuka ingin memanggil namanya—tetapi tubuh itu tampak berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanmu seolah kau tidaklah pernah ada.

"Hibari-san…"

.

Tidak pernah kau bisa mengatakannya…

Karena kau tahu, perkataan itu hanya akan membuat kalian semakin jauh.

_Tetapi dapatkah sekali saja aku meminta keegoisanku?_

_Dapatkan kau menoleh saat aku memanggil namamu?_

.

Dan hanya angin malam yang berhembus,

Yang menemanimu saat sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu itu.

* * *

"_Herbivore—kamikorosu!" _

_Sejak dulu sosok itu selalu menakutkan bagi semua orang. Dengan dua buah tonfa yang siap untuk menghajar mereka, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa mendekati sang karnivora. _

"_HIEE!"_

"_Juudaime! Teme—jangan ganggu Juudaime!" _

_Pemuda itu tampak mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda lainnya yang berambut perak—yang siap cari mati untuk menyumpal mulut pemuda itu dengan dinamit yang sudah muncul entah darimana._

_Hibari Kyouya hanya menatap dalam diam—saat pemuda itu tampak tertawa dan menenangkan pemuda lainnya, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia tampak ketakutan dengan sosoknya itu. Saat wajahnya menoleh—mereka bertemu pandang, dan ia bisa melihat bahwa ada rasa terkejut yang terpancar di wajah pemegang gelar Don Decimo Vongola itu._

"_Hibari—" _

_Baru saja akan memanggilnya, saat tiba-tiba saja Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak menatap Tsuna._

"_Sekali lagi kau terlambat, kamikorosu—"_

_._

_"Kenapa tatapanmu tampak sedih seperti itu?"_

_Dan hanya ada senyuman tipis yang menyertai wajah itu—dan bisik kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa didengar oleh pemuda itu._

_._

_Kenapa ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat itu?_

_Kenapa ia tidak merespon panggilan pemuda itu saat ia menyebutkan namanya?_

* * *

Ia berjalan di koridor yang gelap itu—hanya ada suara langkahnyalah yang terdengar saat itu. Angin malam berhembus, membelai rambut hitamnya, dan ia berjalan seolah tidak menyadari kalau kau sekali lagi berada di belakangnya, mengikuti dengan langkah yang _nyaris _tidak terdengar.

Kali ini tujuan kalian adalah sebuah aula yang besar—yang tampak sepi tanpa ada seseorangpun berada di sana.

Langkahnya terhenti,

Ia menoleh dan menatap kearah_mu_. Kau tersenyum—mengharap senyuman setipis apapun untuk balasan atas senyuman tulus yang kau berikan untuknya.

Tetapi ia hanya menatapmu—diam, tanpa ada kata maupun gerakan bibir yang menunjukkan senyuman tipis untuknya.

.

_Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikannya?_

_Kenapa kau selalu menatapku dengan tatapan itu?_

_Seolah kau tersiksa hanya karena melihat senyumanku—_

.

_Biarkan aku melihatnya Hibari-san…_

* * *

_Dua tahun sudah setelah kelulusan mereka di SMA Namimori—dan sekarang Sawada Tsunayoshi sudah resmi menjadi seorang Vongola Decimo menggantikan Nono. Gokudera Hayato dan juga yang lainnyapun juga resmi menjadi guardiannya, begitu pula dengan pemuda itu._

"_Hei adik, akhirnya kau setuju untuk menjadi boss mafia—aku tidak menyangka," pemuda berambut kuning blonde, dengan mata berwarna cokelat itu tampak mendekati sang Don Vongola dan mengajaknya untuk berbincang._

_Semua orang tampak berkumpul saat itu, berbicara dan memberikan selamat pada pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa. Pemuda itupun dengan sopan tampak menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang tampak ramah dan juga sopan itu._

_Semua guardian tampak bersamanya—kecuali sang awan…_

_Menatap dari jauh, senyuman yang selalu bisa membuat semua yang ada di sekelilingnya bahagia. Itulah yang ia lihat sejak tadi tanpa bisa ia mendekati dirinya. Semua orang bisa membalas senyuman itu, tetapi kenapa ia tidak bisa?_

_Pemuda itu menoleh—bertemu pandang dengannya sebelum tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya menyuruhnya untuk mendekat pada mereka._

_Ia diam—tidak bergerak…_

_Tidak ada senyuman—bahkan tubuhnya hanya bergerak, berbalik dan meninggalkannya begitu saja bersama dengan semua orang selain sang awan._

_._

_Dan yang tidak ia sadari, senyuman itu sedikit memudar._

_Sang langit, akan terlihat berbeda tanpa adanya awan di sekelilingnya._

_Terlihat lebih cerah—namun sang langit terlihat berbeda…_

_Ia tampak kesepian—tanpa adanya awan di sekelilingnya…_

* * *

Kali ini ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah tempat. Tidak di dalam mansion, tidak di dalam hutan kecil milik Vongola. Kaki itu terus melangkah hingga berhenti pada sebuah bukit yang memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Kau berdiri dalam diam—tepat berada di belakangnya yang memunggungimu _juga_ dalam diam.

Angin kembali berhembus tatkala itu, membelai rambutnya dan juga rambutmu.

"Kau masih ingat—" suaranya—tidak seperti biasa yang memecah keheningan diantara kalian berdua. Kau hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan, apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, "—saat kita berada disini?"

"Tentu saja, sampai kapanpun—" kau tersenyum tipis dan menatap punggungnya tanpa bisa kau bergerak untuk mendekatinya lagi.

"Satu kata—yang tidak pernah bisa aku ucapkan saat itu, didepanmu…"

Satu kata, yang selalu kau tunggu untuk terucap dalam bibirnya. Satu kata yang tidak pernah diucapkan oleh pemuda itu—

* * *

"_Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan Hibari-san?"_

_Tatkala itu, langit tampak masih remang disinari oleh cahaya mentari pagi. Dua insan itu tampak berada di atas bukit itu, hanya sunyi yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan pemuda itu yang tidak pernah terjawab._

"_Ominovore—" panggilan itu memang berganti, tetapi ia tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan namanya sampai saat itu, "—kau…"_

…

_Hening…_

_Tidak ada kelanjutan dari perkataan pemuda itu—_

"_Hibari-san? Apa yang ingin kau katakan," tertawa pelan, menatap pemuda itu yang tidak bersikap seperti biasanya, "aku harus kembali ke mansion—Gokudera-kun bisa marah kalau aku tidak berada disana."_

_._

_Tangannya tergenggam di dalam saku itu—_

_Mulutnya ingin bergerak menyerukan namanya._

_._

_Tetapi kenapa tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia lakukan—selain mematung dan diam, tidak melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat itu._

_._

_._

"_Hibari-san?"_

…

"_Tidak—" menutup matanya, berbalik dan tidak pernah menatapnya lagi, "—aku akan mengatakannya setelah kau kembali…"_

_._

_._

"_Berjanjilah—" _

_Senyuman itu tidak pernah berubah, walaupun 10 tahun telah berlalu._

"—_kau akan mengatakannya, saat kita bertemu di tempat ini lagi. Kyouya—"_

* * *

"Kau—"

Ia masih membelakangimu, dengan seikat bunga di tangan kirinya—sementara tangan kanannya tampak menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di balik kantung jasnya. Ia berjongkok, meletakkan bunga itu di depannya.

Kau hanya diam—tidak bereaksi dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu dan hanya menunggu hingga kata-kata itu terselesaikan.

"Sudah 1 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu—" tangannya mengusap batu pualam yang ada di depannya. Terukir sebuah nama, yang menjadi tanda peristirahatan terakhir di bawahnya.

_._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Vongola X_

_14 Oktober 19xx – 14 Oktober 20xx_

'_Our boss, our friend, our beloved, and our sky'_

_._

"Kalau saja saat itu kau tidak pergi—aku bisa mengatakannya di depanmu bukan," senyuman tipis tampak menghiasi wajahnya saat itu sebelum tangannya menggapai sesuatu dari dalam saku jas hitamnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang terbuka dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak polos yang sama dengan milik pemuda itu, "Apakah kau mau menikah denganku—Sawada Tsunayoshi…?"

Kau tahu tidak seharusnya kau berada disini—tidak seharusnya kau terikat dengan dunia ini, saat ragamu sudah tidak ada lagi. Tetapi, sekarang kau tahu—jiwamu terikat, karena kau masih menunggunya untuk mengatakan kalimat itu. Dan sekarang—sebelum jiwamu menghilang bersama waktu, hanya satu yang bisa kau lakukan. Bergerak memeluknya, tersenyum untuknya—hanya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kau menghilang menuju ketiadaan.

.

.

.

"_Tentu saja—Kyouya…"_

_._

_._

_._

**_Owari~_**

* * *

Sebenernya ini cerita bikin nyesek juga buat Author XD kenapa gitu? Karena me terlalu sibuk sampe ga bisa nyelesaiin ini buat event Germawan Cakrawala XDa

Tapi kayaknya sih ga masuk syarat, soalnya endingnya itu hampir sama kaya ending dari Gambar 8059 di zerochan yang… Ugh TT_TT bikin galau…

Ada yang ngerti gimana jalan ceritanya? XD

Jadi, yang daritadi pakai kata 'kau' itu emang beneran Tsuna, tapi itu rohnya Tsuna yang ga tenang di alam sana. Dan sejak awal cerita Kyouya ga bisa lihat kok, untuk scene kedua di aula itu, Kyouya ngelihat foto Tsuna yang tergantung di aula, dan pas itu rohnya Tsuna lagi ada di depannya—jadi kelihatannya kalau Hibari itu lagi ngelihat kearah dia.

Oke, cerita abal kaya gini emang kayaknya ga perlu dimasukin nominasi—beruntung deh kalau begitu saja telat…

.

Jadi, ini untuk ffic 1827 biasa aja ya ;) tolong reviewnya minna~

Ah, sebenernya ada rencana buat bikin sequelnya pake sudut pandang Kyouya—biar lebih jelas… Tapi kayaknya ntar tambah ancur deh…


End file.
